Bound and Severed
by elusivemuse
Summary: Five disfigured heads with no bodies leave the Miami team baffled. Unable to find DNA matches in the database, the team turn to Forensic Artist Jenna Rowe for help in identifying the poor souls. With an unusual suspect and emotional plays, will the CSI team find their killer before its too late? Horatio/OC Jenna Rowe
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:MIAMI, not any of its affiliates. Nor am I making any money off this fiction. **_

_**AN: Speedle is still alive in this story, however, Ryan Wolfe also becomes part of the team. This is set roughly in Season Three. This is a revamp of a story I wrote in 2007—back then I had no idea of what a forensic scientist did for a job, and now that I'm just about to graduate in Forensics with Honors, I thought to add some realism to my story, once called "A Chance to be Happy". **_

_**Names have been changed, to any reader who had read the previous story, and hopefully you all enjoy the fleshed out new version.**_

_**So please, enjoy and review.**_

_**Chapter one:**_

As a Forensic Artist, Jenna Rowe saw more than her fair share of gruesome body parts. First, out, the sights were bone chilling and nausea inducing; however, as the years went by, desensitising made her job that much easier. Her hometown had little enough of the sites, her career mainly focusing on trying to create a face from eyewitness accounts, but since her move to Miami, things turned a might different.

There was not that much murder in Stanton County, Kansas, mainly house hold robberies and such. Her career was stagnant and her home life was enough to call for a transfer. Miami, despite its increased crime rate, was a good place for her daughter, Samantha, to grow up in, not to mention the range of schools available for her smart little girl.

The two redheads found Miami a perfect new home.

{Line}

Girl's night was always gossip night, a chance to let loose and get rid of lingering tension. Harmless fun, with a few drinks, was always at one of their homes, this particular night at the Ballistics expert, Calleigh Duquesne. The blonde bombshell had been the most welcoming of her new team, and only had competition with Alexx, the Medical Examiner.

Giggles were the theme of the night, as well as romance, at the very least, office romance. Wine glasses, partially filled with wine, dotted the surface of the coffee table while in the kitchen a dishwasher whirred to life.

Music, an easy listening track CD, crooned in the background with the waves of the ocean a short walk from the house. Curled up on a butter-soft couch, Jenna let out a soft laugh, enjoying the retelling of an incident earlier in the day.

Calleigh giggled next to her, before starting a new round of fresh gossip. "So, Jenna," she began in her soft, southern drawl, "Eric has been giving you a few appreciative glances lately. Anything you want to say in response?" The woman was determined to find romantic happiness for the single mother of one.

Jenna looked at her askance, "Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I overheard him telling that Ryan Wolfe that you were pretty easy on the eyes." Her easy answer sent the other women into a frenzy of teasing.

"Now, I don't know about you two sugars, but that baby boy is pretty enough to have the both of you," Alexx said. "If I weren't married…" she let the sentence trail off, knowing the implication was there. Grinning, Jenna tugged at her long auburn braid.

"You may think that Eric likes her, Calleigh, but I can tell you, it's Horatio that's got the keen eye," Yelina replied. "And we all know how much Eric knows how good looking he is." The women paused and looked at the Brazilian stunner. Yelina shrugged at the stares. "It's true, all you need to do is watch him when they're in a room together. The heat is intense."

"Well, he is a bit of a lion," Valera agreed, "And he does spend a lot of time around you, Jen."

Her blue eyes blinking, Jenna sat up straighter. "You do all know that he is our boss, right? IAB would have a field day with that."

"Yeah, honey, like that means anything," Alexx, said plainly. "To be fair, you're more like on contract and spend more time with the police than you do at the lab." Valera and Yelina both nodded as Calleigh looked at her with considering eyes.

One thing that Jenna learned almost immediately was that with Calleigh, Horatio was a man she would protect with every fibre of her being. If she didn't pass Calleigh's test, she wouldn't have a hope in hell with Horatio—if she wanted to be with him, that is.

"He uses any excuse to see you, you know?" Valera put in. "When you help out in the lab, he intercepts the reports you ask for, so that he can give them to you." Valera seemed to really cling to the idea, her brown eyes bright and considering.

Jenna shook her head with a humourless smile. While she did have a crush on her red-haired boss, she wanted to be taken seriously with her career. If she was with him, if there was a promotion, there might be whispers of favouritism, not exactly something she wanted to get involved with. Besides, Samantha, her daughter, had to give any man an A-OK before Jenna allowed herself to get involved with anything.

Nevertheless…if— only if— he made the first move… and if he managed to put a convincing argument…

"We have a code of conduct at work," Jenna sighed, "He hasn't met Samantha, and what do you think Stetler would do once he hears about a 'supposed' relationship?"

Her words seemed to lower the mood slightly. Horatio was a man who worked incredibly hard, and was well loved for his passion towards his work. There was no one else that anyone at the lab would rather work for. His integrity and loyalty was something unmatched.

Suddenly, Alexx smirked at Yelina. "You notice how Baby Girl doesn't say anything about not liking him?" The women let out a heartening laugh, lifting the mood. "Horatio is a man who needs a good woman to love and care for him, and gives him something to come home to." Yelina agreed cheerfully, wanting happiness for her brother-in-law.

"Let me guess," Jenna said wryly, "All arguments are invalid?"

"Got it in one, sugar," Calleigh replied with a bright twinkle in her eye. With a teasing look, Jenna leaned over towards her blonde friend.

"So what's happening between you and Tim?"

Calleigh choked on her wine, staring at Jenna with wide eyes. "Uh, wow! If I'm going to answer anything like that, I think I might need something a little stronger."

{line}

The saying was—what can go wrong, will go wrong.

How valid it was for her right at that moment. Hung-over, and dealing with the aftermath of a headache inducing temper tantrum from her daughter, Jenna collapsed at her desk with a world-weary sigh. Her daughter didn't want to go to school with her carer, but in fact wanted her mother to drop her off, then suddenly, she hated her lunch, hated her school work, hated her friends—it was a vicious morning that was leading towards a not so nice day.

"Big night?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Glancing up, Jenna bestowed a tired smile upon Horatio. "Yeah, and it lead to a terrible morning so far." He walked further into the room, allowing her to subtly admire his form in the black suit.

"Anything I can, um, do to make it better?" Blushing slightly at the implication, Jenna cleared her throat.

"Unless you can change my daughter's personality into something a little more pleasant, and get rid of a massive headache, I highly doubt it," she said gently, grinning at him.

With a soft smile in return, he nodded and glanced out through the glass walls, taking in the depth of the lab. "So, uh, what's your daughter's name?" he asked with his hushed voice curiosity filled.

"Samantha," Jenna replied with love coating her voice. "She might have been a pain in the ass this morning, but she's my moon and stars. Samantha managed to get into the Advanced Academic programs around here, and she says she loves it."

"Somehow, that does not surprise," he replied, sitting down on one of the spare chairs. "And her father?"

Jenna's demeanour turned defensive as the smile fell off her expression. "Uh, he's not around, and doesn't really care about her all that much."

Her words sparked his curiosity. "Do you mind me asking for more information?"

Sighing, she shook her head and leaned back into her chair, not overly concerned with getting her green silk shirt creased. "It was a high school romance that fell into the bad category. Isaac, when in high school, had everything coming to him, football scholarships, good looks, and a well-to-do father. We ended up in the same college; he was doing some business degree, while I was going for the science and art route. I wanted to be just like my father," she smiled fondly. "He's a cop, but wanted me to get into forensic science. Long story short, during college I fell pregnant and he felt like his future was ruined. His whole demeanour changed from nice college man to a surly boy overnight."

"He made you feel like it was your entire fault," he surmised.

Jenna nodded. "Something like that. The thing was, he wasn't overly fussed on condoms, said it ruined the experience, and, like a foolish teenager, I accepted it, but went on the shots. Everyone knows those aren't exactly fool proof. I left college for a year, went back home. Dad helped me out with Samantha, giving me a chance to finish everything online. He didn't want my life defined by that one moment."

"To Miami's benefit," Horatio complimented, presenting her with one of his most piercing stares. Unlike when it was pointed to criminals, this one was full of warmth and unspoken words. Feeling heat pool in her cheeks, Jenna ducked her head.

"He signed away his parental rights, so I don't really worry about him all that much anymore. It's just Samantha and me."

"Your father must be some man," he replied.

"The best," she laughed. "I should introduce you two sometime, but somehow, I think you're not exactly into biker bars and road trips."

Horatio gave her a rueful smile. "Still, one day, I wouldn't mind meeting him. Tell me about your night."

Jenna, trying to avoid a blush staining her cheeks, hurried her answer. "Just girl stuff…Your team are sure like dogs with a bone, they're relentless for information."

"That's how I trained them, sweetheart," he replied with pride. "I take it you were the topic of the night?"

Jenna gulped, but then remembered the night. If what the girls had said was true, then Horatio felt similar to the way she felt. She just had to gather her courage and speak. "Well, um, it was about you—well, more specifically what they think is going on between us." Avoiding looking at him, she kept her head down. She had no clue on how he was going to take her words and she didn't want to see any rejection. While embarrassed, she didn't take her words back though, still wanting answers. It was the decisive moment. Did he truly feel something for her like the girls talked about? Was their attraction mutual and worth the risk?

His fingers slipped under her chin and brought her gaze back to him. "What did you say in return?" Shocked at the lack of censure, a tingle of hope flared, though she squashed it quickly. Just because he didn't outwardly reject her, didn't mean that he wasn't going to do so.

"It doesn't matter, Horatio, IAB would have something to say about whatever I said, if they heard."

His blue eyes seemed to sharpen. "IAB would only have something to say if we were on the same team and if we announced a relationship loudly to the world, sweetheart, and you already know this, which suggests to me that feelings are already there."

"Nothing gets past you," she said lightly, trying to make a joke of it. Suddenly, there was no true desire to see his response.

He was watching her, she knew it, and it was long enough to make her squirm. "Well, uh—"he began.

"You know what?" she interrupted quickly, "we don't have to talk about this. I'm sure that you've got a lot of work to do—"His thumb on her lips forestalled any more words tumbling from her lips.

"I was going to say," he started once more, his blue eyes bright with a tender smile, "I'd have to meet your daughter to ask her if it was ok to date her mother."

Eyes wide, she began to stammer, "Oh! Uh—um, tonight! Tonight if you'd like, you two can talk—I'm making lasagne."

"Sounds real nice, sweetheart," Horatio replied. "Seven alright?"

Jenna nodded, "Gives me time to sort out homework and get dinner started. Any kind of wine you like?"

"How about you leave that to me?"

{line}

Five severed heads.

The stench was so foul, so sharp; it felt as if the very fires of hell had been set ablaze in her nostrils, infecting her lungs and throat. It was so thick, and cloying, that it seemed to permeate her clothing, her skin itself. Grimacing, Jenna tried to breathe shallowly, and stepped away from the source. Her body heaved as she fought not to gag.

Eyes watering, she grabbed a mask and hurriedly put it over her mouth. It wouldn't take away the scent, but she hoped it would lessen it to a degree.

Picking her camera up, she took a few reference pictures, the light illuminating the morgue.

"You certainly know how to treat a girl," she said hoarsely to Alexx, the ME. The two shared a brief laugh.

"Eric thought you might enjoy it. These poor babies though, taken away from their bodies—how could someone disturb them like that?"

One thing Jenna respected the most was the way Alexx treated those who ended up on her table. It restored her faith in humanity more than once.

"Well, my job is to give them their features back and get on the road to identify them. If I can give them a face, we can find out who they are and follow their tracks. Hopefully the team will find them soon enough and we can give them a chance at peace."

"Don't you say the nicest things?" Alexx replied before lifting up one of her tools. "Let me strip away the rotten flesh so you can do your magic." Quickly, she placed the heads in a series of boilers before setting a timer. "Horatio seems to be in a brighter mood than yesterday—anything I can attribute to you, honey?"

Jenna flushed, "well, uh, he's coming over to dinner tonight. He wants to ask Samantha's permission to date me." She fiddled with the strap of her camera. "Did you get a chance to send DNA samples up to the lab? I'll need a cross reference with what I can come up with and what the database shows me."

"Yes, I did get a chance, but no more changing the subject," Alexx said in response. "Although I'm really glad that things are moving forward. Guess all you needed was a push."

Rolling her eyes, Jenna leant against the spare table. "He was the one who made the moves and ferreted out the information."

"That man is a genius—I take it he saw you a little vulnerable and worked his talent for the tools he needed to make a move."

"I'm a little nervous," Jenna confessed to her friend. "I haven't dated at all since I feel pregnant. It's always been about Samantha and I'm concerned how she'll react if I bring a man home."

"Oh honey," Alexx looked at her sympathetically. "Mixed families are really common nowadays. I bet many of her friends at school have single parents and new partners. You're a beautiful woman, a sexy woman, who shouldn't be lonely. Be yourself and allow yourself to have some fun and see if it goes further."

With her fingers tracing patterns on the cool steel, Jenna nodded. "It's good that he's trying to involve Samantha," she said slowly.

"Horatio's always been good with kids, Honey; you know that as well as the rest of us. So what's really going on?"

"Sammy's been acting up," she said, taking a deep breath. "I mean really acting up. She wants to shave her legs, wear makeup and been rolling her school skirt up to make it shorter. Just last week she wanted a 'My Little Pony' and this week she wanted Maybelline products, the expensive stuff too. She even stole some of my lipsticks and mascaras and took it to school. I got a call from the principal asking if she had been shoplifting at the mall."

Alexx looked at her incredulously. "Wow, it's getting younger and younger! And the biggest issue is the fact that she's leggy, like you and there are a lot of sick men in the world."

Rubbing her temple, Jenna nodded. "Yeah, you and I know that well. I don't want her to grow up too quickly, and the wrong way."

"I hear you, Jenna," Alexx said, grabbing a spray bottle and cloth to wipe down her table. "You're a good Mom, and I know that things will settle down. Have you looked into peer pressure at all?"

"That was what I was planning on doing over the weekend. I figure, I could buy her some glittery lip glosses, maybe a small amount of eye shimmer, and show her how to apply it properly—negotiate the terms of her using it for special occasions until she's thirteen."

The dark skinned woman nodded. "Sounds fair. If you have any trouble, or need some advice handling anything, you give me a call. I've got moody kids aplenty."

Smiling, Jenna nodded. "Will do. Give me a buzz when the skulls are ready? I've got some paper work that I need to finish before the end of the day."

"Won't be ready until tomorrow, sweet pea, you go home and get ready for your big date tonight!"

{line}

Working for the County paid quite well for the single mother. Jenna was able to afford a lovely condominium on the oceanfront in a very secure building. Two large bedrooms were on the second floor of the home, with the bathroom between them; the kitchen, dining, and lounge room were on the first floor. However, the large window walls lead to the balcony and beach view that had Jenna falling in love.

The two, Samantha and Jenna, enjoyed decorating their home, trying to capture the beach as much as they could. Blue and crème were the favoured colours, with shells everywhere as decoration. Their dining table was one of their favourite pieces of furniture; made with driftwood and a glass circular table top, it was something they had found in a little thrift store that had been restored lovingly.

With a flick of her wrists, a lace tablecloth covered the glass protectively. Glancing at her daughter in the lounge room, Jenna took a moment to study her daughter lovingly as the girl tried to finish her homework. They were both very similar, tall, slim and auburn haired. Samantha, however, had a slightly large nose, her father's and his brown eyes while Jenna had blue.

Still dressed in her school uniform, Samantha was the picture of frustration as her math homework started to get the better of her. "You need any help, honey?" Jenna called out to her as she moved towards the side board and pulled out a few wooden placemats.

"Nah, I've got it mom, thanks," Samantha said, jotting down the answer. Getting up from the coffee table, she walked over to her mother and counted the places. "Are we having a guest over?"

Jenna nodded and smiled, smoothing down her daughter's long braid before kissing the crown of her head. "Yep, his name is Horatio Caine and I work with him at the Crime Lab."

Samantha nodded her head and went into the kitchen for cutlery. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Her mother spluttered for a moment. "Uh, not really."

Fixing her with a suspicious look, Samantha stated her observations. "Mom, you've got the good tablecloth on the table, you're wearing a silky skirt and there is desert in the fridge, homemade desert."

Glancing down at her blue patterned sari-skirt with confusion, Jenna tugged at her slightly too short black tank top. "Do you think I should change?"

Rolling her eyes in the way any eleven- year old child would, Samantha shook her head. "No, Mom, you look really good. But if it were me, I'd wear my hair up." Nodding nervously, Jenna grabbed a large hair clip from the breakfast bench and pulled her hair up in a twist.

"How's that?" she asked her daughter.

"Looks great! So, if this Horatio guy isn't your boyfriend, what's the occasion?"

Jenna sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her daughter onto her lap. "When I said that he wasn't my boyfriend, it means that we haven't gotten to that step yet. He's coming over to meet you and ask you if its ok that he and I date," Jenna explained patiently. "He knows that we come in the same package, so if he wants me, he gets you as well. I guess this is his way of making sure that you're included in all the important steps."

Samantha cuddled into her mother. "If he's nice to me, you can date him, but if I don't like him…?"

"Then things won't go any further than what they are now," Jenna stated determinedly.

Samantha nodded. "Alright. So what are we having for dinner?"

"Lasagne, with some salad and pecan pie for desert, sound alright?"

"Does the lasagne have meat in it?" the young girl asked seriously.

"Meat Free, honey—I can put some in your lunch box for tomorrow as well, if you want?"

The girl nodded again and Jenna let her go. For a moment, she slumped her shoulders. One hurdle conquered and a lot more on the night's horizon. If her daughter said no, would she be truly able to let Horatio go?

Sighing, she walked back into the kitchen. Checking the oven, Jenna's eyes took in the bubbling cheese topping before moving away. She wanted a salad made before Horatio arrived. Nervous, her heart thundered in her chest. Was she truly ready for a relationship?

Swallowing thickly, she pushed her doubts away and prepared the salad, placing wrap around it and putting it in the fridge. Taking a deep breath, Jenna walked over to the side board, opening a draw at the end. Was it too much, to set out candles, and put on some music? Was it cliché or too over done?

Silently, Jenna cursed her innocence. Isaac was her love when she was a teen, and none of his 'dates' prepared her for a more adult excursion into dating. Glancing down at the dark blue tea candles in her hands, her eyes hardened slightly in resolve. She wanted Horatio to know that she was interested, and ready to start something.

After placing a few around the room and lighting them, Jenna wandered out into the balcony. There was no more preparation to do other than to choose a cd to play. It was just dark outside, and the lights of Miami were sparkling. In the distance, she could hear the surf pounding at the beach, and further out she could see several lights from luxury boats on the water.

This was what she loved about Miami, the sheer magic of the place. A sea breeze blew up from the water, sending her dress dancing around her legs. Trying to hide a shiver, Jenna went back into the condo, closing the heavy glass door behind her.

She checked her watch, noting that Horatio was due very soon. "Sam? Are you nearly ready?" Jenna called out. Picking up her iPod from the coffee table, she scrolled through her lists and picked a rather romantic singer to play before placing it in the speakers. The stairs thundered as her daughter rushed into the room with her hair brush.

With a smile, Jenna took in her daughter, mentally approving the long white shorts and green t-shirt. "Mom, can you braid my hair, please?" Samantha asked, crinkling her nose at the music. "What's this?"

Jenna laughed as she sat down on the couch. Samantha sat between her legs, giving her mother the brush and a hair tie. "It's called mood music, you put it on during a dinner or a get together as something that plays in the back ground."

Gently, she ran the brush through her daughter's thick hair before separating the dark auburn locks with swift, sure fingers.

"It's different, I don't hear this stuff on TV during the weekends. Is it something you normally hear in those high-end restaurants?"

"Usually," Jenna replied, quickly braiding her daughter's hair and tying the end. "Do you have your school uniform ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep, and I'm going to need some washed soon, I've only got enough for tomorrow and Friday." Samantha got up from the floor and took in the candles. "Wow, you really must want to impress this guy. Candles?"

Jenna flushed. "It's just something people use to set up a room nicely," she explained weakly. Samantha smirked in reply.

"You really must want him as a boyfriend."

Wanting the earth to open beneath her feet, Jenna was saved from a reply as the doorbell rang. "He's here!"

Glaring at her daughter's giggles playfully, she rushed towards the door. Palms slightly clammy, Jenna smoothed down her skirt and opened her door. There, in front of her, stood Horatio, two bunches of flowers in hand and crisply dressed in a black suit and white shirt.

"Hi," she said shyly, opening the door a little wider in invitation.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said just as huskily, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "These are for you." Horatio offered her a beautiful bunch of chrysanthemums and lavender. Stunning in their simplicity, Jenna brought them to her nose and inhaled their heady aroma.

"Thank you, they're stunning," she said, a pale pink flush danced across her cheeks. Horatio ducked his head slightly as he entered her home, slipping an arm around her waist as she closed the front door.

"I brought a red wine, since you said Lasagne," he said somewhat awkwardly. Jenna found it oddly endearing.

"I hope you don't mind vegetarian, Samantha doesn't eat meat at the moment," she said in reply, walking into the kitchen, his palm hot against the small of her back. "Samantha? I want you to meet Horatio Caine."

Her daughter perked up from the couch and walked to the breakfast bench that devided the kitchen from the dining area. "Hello sir," she said as she sat in one of the chairs. "It's nice to meet you." Jenna almost held her breath as Samantha studied Horatio intently.

Horatio smiled at the young girl, before offering the other bunch of flowers, pink daisies and baby's breath. A flattered smile darted across Samantha's face as she eagerly grabbed the blooms, taking in each flower petal and colour. "Hello Samantha, its lovely to meet you as well."

Gifting him a toothy grin, Samantha turned to her mother. "Can I put these in my room, please?"

Nodding, Jenna went to a cupboard and pulled out two vases. Placing them on the bench beside the sink, she seized both bunches and started to arrange them, sorting out Samantha's first and filling her daughter's vase with water first. "Be careful as you climb the stairs," she warned before placing her own flowers in the glass and positioning it on the bench.

Samantha nodded and went up the stairs with her gift. Large hands held her waist as Horatio's warm body pressed lightly on her back. "You—you look enchanting." Glancing at him, Jenna smiled.

"Right back at you," she replied as the buzzer on the oven sounded. "Looks like dinner's ready," Jenna said softly, reluctantly moving out of his embrace.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"There's a salad in the fridge," she smiled, "If you could put it on the table for me, please?"

"You got it."

As Jenna pulled out plates, she subtly watched as he moved around in her home. Calm and confident, he found serving tongs and tossed the salad a little on the bench before taking it over to the table. He caught her gaze once or twice; both sharing a tender smile before continuing.

Samantha raced back into the room, her cheeks flushed and smile bright. "Thank you so much, Mr Caine! Mom, they're on my desk next to the lamp, is that ok?"

Nodding as she pulled out the lasagne, Jenna put her heavy load onto a chopping block and pulled out a knife. "That's a good place, Sammy. How big did you want your serving?"

Moving over to the breakfast bench from the table, Horatio leaned on his forearms and studied the two. "Your mom tells me that you've just got into the Advanced Academic project, Samantha, you must be pleased with your progress." Once more Samantha lit up with joy. Jenna couldn't help but commend Horatio on his line of topic. One thing Samantha wasn't was modest. When an achievement was made, even the doorman heard about it.

"A really big piece, mom, thanks," Samantha said in response to her mother's question before sitting down at the table. "Yeah, Mr Caine, we just got the results a few weeks ago and I'm really enjoying it. I actually have a challenge now. Although, I do miss most of my friends in class though, they've put me in class with kids a few years older than me."

Horatio nodded, glancing down before throwing her a quick smile. "That's great to hear. A challenge is always good for a person."

"That's what I thought as well," Jenna said. "How big a piece would you like?"

"Same as you, if you don't mind, thank you."

Nodding, she quickly divided the portions and placed them on the plates. "Did you wash your hands, Samantha?" Jenna asked as she brought over her daughter's meal first before returning for Horatio and hers. He followed her and pulled out her chair as she set the plates down, not taking his seat until he had pushed in hers.

"Yep," Samantha replied, "Do I have to have salad?"

Glancing at the portion, Jenna nodded and gave her a small amount of salad before passing the tongs to Horatio. "Finish that much salad, please, and I'll be happy."

{line}

The candles fluttered in a slight draft, sending shadows dancing along the walls, the only light in the room, apart from a dim lamp in the lounge room. Standing by the window Horatio waited for Jenna to put her daughter in bed, the music and whirring of the dishwasher the only company in that moment.

Soft footsteps heralded Jenna's return, and her reflection in the window brought her close to him. Turning to face her, Horatio caught her hand and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping around her waist securely.

"Thank you for dinner," he murmured into her hair as she held him just as tightly.

"It was my pleasure," she replied, smiling against his chest. "Samantha seems taken with you, and would like me to tell you that you have her permission."

His chuckles vibrated in her ear. "Good to know-good to know."

"Did you want a refill?" she asked as she pulled away gently, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear.

Samantha had been a good buffer between the two all night. Now, Jenna was nervous. She wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. Flushing a little, she walked back over to the kitchen and refilled her own glass, knowing that Horatio was right behind her.

Holding up the dark bottle in silent offering, she poured him a little as well. Gentle fingers smoothed back any stray hands from her neck, the movement stilling her. Light kisses were peppered on her skin as she let out a shaky breath. Placing down the wine bottle, Jenna arched her neck, her fingers delicately caressing the hand that had wound itself around her waist.

"Horatio," she breathed, leaning back into the embrace. His fingers tightened slightly in response, his lips dragging teasingly down the arch of her neck. Squirming lightly as the fluttering in her stomach worsened, she turned in his embrace to face him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I don't want a one nighter," she said seriously, her eyes dark from his kisses.

"That's a good thing," he replied huskily, "neither…am I."

"And you don't mind that I have a daughter?" She swallowed thickly, needing to ask the questions quickly.

"Not at all, Jenna, not at all," he lowered his head for a moment, before looking back at her, just as serious.

"Can you handle the age difference?" Jenna nodded surely. That was something she knew she could handle without arguments.

"Yes."

"Good," he groaned out before kissing her ardently.

The kiss was better than she dreamed or hoped for—it was just so much _more_ than she could imagine. Her fingers buried themselves into his hair as she kissed him back with the same enthusiasm. Horatio's lips were warm, consuming, and giving. They were pressed together in almost every possible point.

With a whimper, she broke the kiss, her eyes still closed. Only a breath apart, Jenna felt, more than heard, him murmur her name.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Horatio stared at her intently, one of his hands coming up to stroke her cheek softly. Jenna swallowed thickly, her eyes still caught in his gaze. She didn't want to leave his arms at all.

"You're so beautiful, Jenna," he whispered before pressing butterfly kisses along her cheeks and lips. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat his words caused, she leaned up and kissed him back gently then backed away as much as she could.

"I want to continue this, Horatio, believe me," she said pleadingly. "Samantha's just upstairs—"

Horatio looked at her seriously, before taking a step back. "I understand, Jenna, I do," he replied, his hands running up and down her shoulders. "It's too soon to take that step."

Leaning forward, she rested her head against his shoulder, sighing as his arms wrapped around her again. "Thank you," she said thickly, knowing he understood her hesitation. Sex was a big issue for her. She wanted their relationship to be more than just sex, she wanted to take her time and explore their feelings. Not to mention, she wanted Samantha to get used to the idea of having a man in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all who reviewed—they definitely made my day. I'm trying to keep the chapters nice and long for you all. I'm especially happy to hear how you all are taking the crime scene. One thing I noticed with CSI:Miami is how they solve crimes in one day. While I adore the show and characters, I do, however, have to point out the flaw in realism there. Crime takes a long time to solve, as well as the science part of it.**_

_**Anyway, long story short, I'm glad you're all enjoying this, just as I enjoy revamping an old love of mine with the story. Standard disclaimer applies-more details for this are in chapter one. **_

_**Please enjoy and most of all, review. I'm writing this for your enjoyment and would love to hear your opinions. **_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Chapter Two:Part One  
**_

Breakfast in the Rowe home was bedlam.

Bags went missing on a daily basis, books disappeared into the unknown universe, and keys grew legs and became Houdini. Then, the alarm clock strike.

Somehow, between Jenna and Samantha, neither remembered to set their alarm clock the night before, thanks to the shakeup of their routine. Therefore, with both women tearing the house apart for their belongings and only minutes to go before both were late, the house turned into a bombshell.

Grimacing at the mess in her home, Jenna, with keys now lodged firmly in her hand, turned her back to the housecleaning nightmare and walked out the door, rushing her daughter along with her.

The night before had been incredible, she mused as they got into the elevator. Horatio had left shortly after their kiss, knowing they all had early mornings. However, the kiss goodnight as he departed still had her blushing and tingling all the way down to her toes.

_With one arm wrapped around her and his other hand buried in her hair, his kiss set her alight. Clinging to him just as tightly, Jenna moaned against his lips. His passion took her by surprise, especially the intensity, and she loved every minute of it. _

_She couldn't stop touching him; her hands caressed his shoulders, his chest, his arms; the moment was just…consuming._

_Why had she waited so long for this?_

_They were slow to break the moment, and while they had stopped the kiss, they clung tightly to one another. How she had ever gone so long without being held, she'd never know. Jenna missed the intimacy shared between her and a partner, just to be held with no words necessary. _

_Horatio's fingers stroked the nape of her neck, seeming to enjoy the moment just as she did. "Thank you," her murmured, dropping a kiss on her forehead._

_Looking up quizzically, she silently urged him to explain._

_With a soft smile, his hand left her hair and traced her cheek. "For letting me in. I know it was hard for you to open up like this."_

Shaking her head, she pushed the memories aside. It wouldn't do well for her to keep remembering her night, especially with her work load piling up. Glancing down, she noticed Samantha rummaging through her bag with a frown. "Sweetheart, everything ok?" She smoothed a hand down her daughter's hair.

Samantha looked up at her with frantic eyes. "My lunch is back in the condo," she wailed. "And my homework!"

Mentally sighing, she pressed the button for her floor, knowing the elevator only had a few floors to go before the garage. Pulling out her phone, she dialled Samantha's school.

"Hello Miss Crasser," she said when the other line answered. "It's Miss Rowe speaking….I'm fine thank you…I just wanted to let you know Samantha is running a little late today, we had an issue with some traffic….ok, thank you. Bye." Hanging up the phone, she gave a sideways glance at her daughter. "Not a word about my white lie, Sam."

"But Mom, didn't you say lying is bad?" The teasing sarcasm had her snorting in laughter.

"Brat. I just have to call work, and then we can get your homework…how many stops till our floor?"

Samantha looked up at the blinking light. "Four."

{line}

Rushing into work from the downpour outside, Jenna leaned against the wall of the elevator to catch her breath. Traffic had been somewhat easy, apart from the short rainfall that occurred as she exited her car. With a ding, she exited the lift and walked up to the reception, smiling at Julie, the morning reception officer.

"Morning Julie," she said lightly, trying to hide her breathlessness.

"Morning…you've still got five minutes before you have to start," Julie smirked, pointing to the clock, "no need to panic."

Letting out a soft laugh, Jenna leaned against the desk. "My clock must be fast, I even managed to get Samantha to school on time. She forgot her lunch and homework and only told me when we were in the garage."

"What happened to Samantha's carer?"

"Day off, every third Thursday, and Friday of a month, she gets a four day weekend." Jenna sighed.

"Must be the most exhausting week for you," Julie stated, pulling up a few messages up and handing them to her.

Jenna nodded and smiled her thanks. "Yeah, Bethany's a great help when she wants to, but like all young women, they all want to go out and party. And that leaves me with a huge rush at work to keep with the school hours."

"Well, have fun, I think Horatio and the team are on the war path today with the case—just a heads up," Julie said with a wink. Groaning playfully, Jenna waved to the other woman and walked further into the homicide lab. The one thing she loved about the new upgrades was how easy it was to find people through the glass walls.

Nevertheless, she was still part of the small few who forgot about the glass and walked smack dab into them.

The five evidence boxes were in her lab/studio, their innocent white packaging illuminated by the table's lights. Mentally sighing, Jenna grabbed her lab coat off the rack by the door and put it on. She knew that it was going to be a big day.

{line}

The skulls, bleached white, gleamed on five stands. Little white buds dotted the bones, offering a muscle reference for Jenna. Pencils had been scattered over the large table in the center of the room, mixed amongst erasers and pencil sharpeners.

Hunched over a sketchbook, Jenna shaded over an image intently, her entire focus solely on the paper. Although preferring to work with third dimensional mediums for increased accuracy, she still understood why crime labs preferred pencil sketches and digital artwork—the cost was less and the time shortened.

A light outline of the skull was always first, outlining where the markers were, followed by a series of documentation photos and notes. The hardest part, for Jenna at least, was muscle definition and soft tissue—if not followed specifically, the facial structure could be turned into someone else, ruining any credibility of identification. It was also the longest part of the process.

The final part, adding in skin and shading, taking away the details underneath was the quickest step. Adding soft detailing to the hair, Jenna stared down at the image of a young teen boy. With a fond touch to the image, Jenna picked up her camera and captured a few pictures; the images downloading themselves immediately onto the computer.

Placing down the heavy, and expensive, piece of equipment, she stretched in her chair. At least the first one was finished, she thought mentally, getting up and walking over towards the small sink in the corner of the room.

"What do you have for me?" a voice asked from the doorway, startling Jenna.

Whirling around to meet the room's new occupant, she came face to face with Calleigh. With a soft smile, Jenna walked over to the desk and pulled the completed sketch towards them. "Hey Cal, this is our first boy," she said fondly. "He's got African descent, by the look of the bones and how the muscles formed while I was drawing; and is about ten to twelve years old."

The Blonde looked over the sketch carefully. "Are all the skulls like this?"

Jenna shook her head, "Two of them are similar to his, maybe siblings, or friends, but the other two are female, and the bone structure is quite different. I won't know for sure until I finish the sketch, but I think they're Caucasian."

"So, where are the other sketches?" Calleigh asked, obviously itching to continue the search.

Jenna shrugged. "Between following procedure and trying to get the muscle tone done, I've only done this little boy's," she rubbed her neck slowly. "If I could just sketch and nothing else, I would have had at least one more for you."

"But you've been here for three hours already," Calleigh protested. "This is our only major lead, without their features; there isn't a lot to go on to catch their killer."

With a steadying breath, Jenna looked at her friend with steely eyes. "Look, I understand that you want to catch this guy, I'm with you there, but you can't rush this. If I get one detail wrong, there is no way we can really identify any of these children. Very rarely do any of us catch the killer within a day of finding the boy, science isn't like that, it takes time. Art is the same. For me to give these poor babies their features back, I need to spend time with them. I have to document every single step of the way—all my notes, my erasing, everything. If I don't account for everything, our case is up in smoke."

With a smile playing at her lips, Calleigh leaned on one side, her head cocked slightly. "Wow, you have some talent for defending your work," she laughed. "I won't rush you again, I promise."

With a blush, Jenna laughed with her. "It would be even longer if I decided to do this in 3D with the clay."

"I think I'd pull my hair out," she replied, her southern drawl soft and comforting. Jenna nodded and walked over to the computer.

"Let me just print out a copy of this little boy's report for you. I'll page when I have the others ready." With a few short clicks of the mouse, the printer whirred to life. "How is the case going, in all honesty?"

She heard Calleigh sigh with frustration. "It's not really," the blonde-haired woman answered. "I wasn't kidding when I said this is probably our only lead for now. The victims were there for a long time, according to the decay, so trace couldn't really pull up much. We had a few fibres and some trace, but they aren't really giving any answers."

"Well, hopefully, with this little boy as the starter, those fibres might be just a few pieces of the puzzle for the end's answer."

"Have you been reading your girl mysteries again?" Calleigh teased. "That sounds awfully like something from a Stephen King novel."

Tossing her friend a wry grin, she nodded. To be frank, scary novels and films freaked Jenna out, however, her daughter, brave as the world, loved the suspense and the thrills. Although not quite old enough to comprehend everything that was in the stories, Samantha managed to understand enough to leave her wanting more.

Jenna just had to shake her head at her daughter.

"My daughter's nuts," was all she said in reply.

With a laugh, Calleigh waved the file as a farewell and left Jenna in the room alone. Moving her neck side to side in an effort for strain relief, she sat back down in her chair and pulled another sketchbook towards her.

"Well, honey, looks like it's your turn for possibly identification," she murmured to the next bleached skull.

{line}

"I can't believe you were late to pick me up; I looked like the biggest loser in school!" Samantha raged as they entered the apartment. With a huff, she dropped her school bag in the hall and stalked up towards her room.

With a few deep breaths, and still not able to calm herself, Jenna picked up her daughter's bag and placed it next to the breakfast bench, pulling out the lunch box and what looked to be the school's newsletter and her daughter's student diary.

The afternoon had been more than a little difficult with her being swept up with her sketches. It wasn't until the school called asking where she was, did Jenna realise that she was late for the pickup.

Samantha, in a dirty sports uniform, sat on the curb, her intense displeasure clearly written on her expression. Although Jenna had tried to apologise, she had been treated with ignoring then, when they were in the elevator, intense raging. It was so hard to keep her daughter happy, especially when she was so close on the cusp of puberty.

Leaving the notes and diary on the bench, Jenna wandered over to the sink to clean out the lunch box. However, upon opening it, she was confronted with a still full container. Frowning, she called for her daughter, listening out for the stomping footsteps on the stairs. Fastening a suspicious look on her daughter, she held up the lunchbox for inspection.

"Why is your entire lunch still here?" Jenna said with exasperation.

Scuffing her feet on the tile, Samantha, still in her dirty uniform; dishevelled and sweaty, shrugged, and not saying a word.

"What did you eat at lunch today?" she questioned again. Samantha repeated her action, still not looking at her mother.

"Samantha, if you don't answer, I'm going to cut your internet time and ground you. Now, why is your lunchbox still as full as it was this morning?"

The girl's jaw clenched, reminding Jenna of Isaac so much that her throat started to tighten. It was strange that the two females could look so similar to one another, that the few expressions that Samantha had of her father had Jenna trembling. After so long without him, the little reminders still brought a strange bitterness throughout the years.

"I didn't want it," Samantha said mulishly, her tone giving away the lie.

Flicking her hair out of her eyes, Jenna crouched down to eye level. "Samantha, I don't like you lying to me. Tell the truth now."

With a huff, Samantha glared at her mother. "I didn't want it—Mel bought pizza and we shared it."

Surprised, and a little concerned since she knew the school and a healthy food policy, she continued with her questions. "How did you friend buy pizza at school when I know they don't sell any there?"

Shrugging, Samantha looked away, "Mel called for pizza delivery."

Letting out an almost muffled groan, Jenna leaned against the counter. "Alright, here's some new rules, you eat only what I give you or what you buy at the school caferteria. If I hear that any more take out deliveries are at the school, I'm going to notify your teachers. There aren't meant to be strangers there during school hours," she paused for a moment, knowing that Samantha would be even madder when she heard the next few words. "No internet for two days, whatever you need researched for your homework, you come to me, and I'll go through the pages with you. Moreover, no phone usage. The cordless phone stays with me tonight."

Treated with an affronted look, Jenna waited for the explosion. "You're only treating me like this because you got a new boyfriend!" Samantha yelled, her face scrunched up and an ugly shade of red. Whirling around, she raced back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door, leaving a shocked mother behind her.

Groaning, Jenna turned and reached for the kettle, not bothering to do any tidying. Filling it up and turning it on, she stared absently out towards the window. She hated how her daughter brought up random acts to throw in her face when things weren't going Samantha's way. Should she call Mel's mother to let her know what was happening?

She'd appear overly protective, she knew. What mother got angry over a pizza? It was one of the few times Jenna cursed working for the Crime Lab. There were nothing but horror stories on how easy it was to overdose on drugs, usually with the most innocent of things. Jenna worked in a place where it was always the extreme end, and eventually, it had made her so paranoid it was hard to trust anyone.

Packed lunches were usually made for that very reason. It was hard to drug something that she knew she had made herself. But school kids were notorious for swapping food and selling it as well. Trying not to think any further, Jenna made herself a cup of coffee and walked out to her balcony.

The first few sips were nothing but heaven. She treasured the moments alone on the balcony as a chance to recharge her batteries and deal with the things she had seen and heard. At that moment, she tried to push away the idea of being a bad mother, too overprotective and too paranoid.

A chirping sounded from her hip. With a frown, she answered her phone. "Hello, Rowe speaking?"

"Jenna," came the smooth sound of Horatio. And just like that, her stress melted from her shoulders.

"Horatio," she replied with a tender voice and a soft grin. "How are you?"

"Good, sweetheart, good. We, uh, found the identity of the first boy you sketched." Blinking at the phone, Jenna slowly sat down on one of the deck chairs.

"Wow, Horatio that was fast. I haven't even turned on the TV, so I haven't even seen any alerts out."

"Yeah, uh, he was identified on the internet—his parents had a Missing Person's report for the past year. His mother still checks the sites to see if he came up."

Jenna tried to hide a flinch. Imaging Samantha missing like that had an ache shooting through her. She doubted she could ever handle not having her daughter close. Sympathising with the mother, she knew that she would have done the exact same thing, always needing an answer for the disappearance, always needing closure.

No parent should ever be torn away from their child like that. "What was his name?"

"Liam Thorton," came the reply. There were some muffled movements and paper crinkling before he continued. "He was eleven when he was missing."

Frowning, her gaze was caught by a flying seagull. "The decay wasn't bad for a year gone, Horatio," she said softly, "Unless where he was found was very cold."

"I'll keep you updated with anything that we find," Horatio replied. "I saw you racing to leave earlier, is everything alright?"

Letting out another smile, Jenna took a sip of her coffee and leaned back into her chair. "Yeah, today was one of those days where I was late for everything, including picking up my daughter from school. I forgot that today I had to pick her up, rather than her carer."

"I take it Samantha wasn't too happy?"

Sighing, Jenna continued, "Not at all. At the moment, I'm the lowest person on earth. I found out that she didn't eat her lunch today, instead a friend of hers had a delivery of pizza taken to the school. Long story short, with tempers as short as they are, my chewing her out on taking unknown food let loose her own temper back on me."

"Sweetheart…"

His endearment and warm tone sent tingles down her spine. Curling up on the outdoor chair, Jenna let out a small sound of contentment. "Your call has been my bright note for today," she replied contently. "Last night was wonderful."

His low chuckle was like music to her ears. "I want to see you again, as soon as possible," he murmured, the sounds of a door closing had her blushing slightly. The only time a door was closed in an office was when there was a very private conversation in place. It flattered her that he considered her important enough to want privacy from the office.

Feeling a little like a teenager, she glanced inside to see if her daughter was in hearing range before looking back at the ocean. "You could come around tonight, after work?"

"I've got a bit of a load here, sweetheart," he replied, his voice filled with disappointment, "The paperwork is going to keep me here until nine, at least."

Biting her lip, Jenna huffed a little, her gaze towards the deepening skyline. "Damn. I know that I said I wanted to take things slow, but I really wanted to see you," she said huskily. "I didn't even get a glance of you at work today either." A knock at the window caught her attention. Samantha, still unhappy and with a hand on her hip, waved to her impatiently.

"I could stop by after—I might be able to get this work finished sooner."

Holding a finger up to her daughter, she turned her attention back to Horatio. "Samantha will be in bed by then, so, uh, give my cell a buzz when you're at the door, rather than ring the bell." Jenna felt giddy. It was a guilty moment of pleasure, knowing that she was almost sneaking him in. nevertheless, Alexx's words sounded loudly in her head. She was a woman, a beautiful woman, and she did deserve to have fun with someone that she knew cared about her just as she cared about him.

"It's a date," he whispered to her.

"I look forward to it," she replied just as husky. "I've got to go, Samantha needs me. But, uh, I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight."

{line}

"hi," she whispered as she opened the door. Horatio ducked his head slightly, before offering her a boyish grin.

"Hi," he returned, leaning in to kiss her gently, "I have to admit, I feel a bit like a teenager sneaking into a house."

Letting out a chuckle, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her home, closing the door softly behind her. His hands were immediately on her waist, turning her around to him. For a moment he just looked at her, studying her every feature, before leaning in to kiss her properly.

With a sigh, she melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, with one hand massaging the nape of his neck. God, she had wanted to experience his kiss the whole day. A hand caressed her cheek, the skin coarse from his callouses. His other hand held her tight against him. For once, she was glad that she wasn't short or petite. While not as tall as Horatio, Jenna didn't have to stand on tip toe to kiss him. To her, she was just at the right height to enjoy it all.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss, Horatio studied her once more, his eyes warm and tender. "I was supposed to take you out for our first date before I got the chance to kiss you again," he teased. Jenna let out a low laugh before bussing the corner of his mouth.

"You can take me out on the weekend, if you're free. My dad is taking my daughter on a weekend road trip, and, barring any phone calls from work, I'm completely free." Grinning at him, she broke the embrace reluctantly and walked into the kitchen. "I was going to make a cup of tea just before, do you want anything?"

Horatio followed her, pausing only to take off his jacket and hang in on one of the spare pegs in the hallway. "Coffee would be nice, thanks," he replied, leaning against the counter. "When does your father come to pick up Samantha?" he asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, after school. He's got a bed and breakfast he likes to take her to for the night before they take the coastal road," she said over her shoulder as she pulled two cups out from a high cabinet. "Milk, sugar?"

"Neither, thank you," he replied, stepping up behind her and nuzzling her neck. "I can't keep my hands off of you," Horatio said in wonderment, his fingers tracing the skin just above her lounge pants' waist line.

Pausing her movements, Jenna enjoyed the embrace, despite her mind going a mile a minute. It was strange, she supposed, going from a few flirty comments and heated eyes, to this, so suddenly. The speed did scare her a little. Going from no partner to having someone in her home two nights in a row was terrifying, despite how much she knew she could trust him.

That was it, she thought. It was the whole crux of the matter. She _did_ trust him; he was someone that she knew she could let in and not have her heart torn in a million pieces. Horatio was the kind of man that was honourable. He was a protector, defender and someone who held trust and respect very close. They wouldn't go any further than she was comfortable. He was waiting for her to set the pace, for her to give the signals for the go-ahead.

The thought humbled her.

Pressing her cheek against his, she closed her eyes and sighed. "I thought men like you existed only in stories, you know," she said absently. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I want you to know that I'm glad I took the chance to let you in."

While he never said a word, his touch grew tender and loving, his hand caressing her clavicle, while his other thumb continued to stroke her hip.

He moved away then, giving her some space. Taking a moment, Jenna busied herself making their drinks. Glancing at him over her shoulder, she spoke up again. "Make yourself at home, Horatio, I'll bring these over when they're done."

Stirring the coffee and hot water together, she watched as Horatio wandered into the lounge room, his fingers trailing along some shelves with photographs, lingering on some that caught his attention. Finishing the drinks, she placed them on a tray and grabbed two savoury muffins from the fridge. Horatio had probably skipped dinner and Jenna had always been fond of nibbling something with her tea.

As she walked into the open area, Horatio had claimed a spot on the two seater, draping the small lap blanket that she had been using over the armrest. With a small smile, she placed the two pottery mugs on coasters and the muffins near him. "I figured you missed out on dinner," Jenna said in way of explanation

"Thanks, darling," he replied, leaning forward and grabbing his cup. Sitting next to him, she curled against the corner of the chair and pulled up her feet, her hands wrapped around the warm mug. An amused, but loving expression graced her features as she watched him enjoy the coffee. "I haven't had anything like this," he stated, taking another full mouthful.

"Dad brought it down from New York. He had a club meeting up there somewhere and found this little coffee house that didn't care about a person's appearance."

"Appearance?" he asked quizzically, his fingers capturing her ankle and pulling her foot over his lap. Stretching slightly, she placed her other foot there as well. The intimacy was enjoyable and new.

"Yeah, do you remember when I told you that Dad was a bit of a biker?" at his nod, she continued. "Well, he's rocking a pretty cliché look, shaved head, beard—the leather and denim look as well. I love it, to be honest. I always appreciate someone being so true to themselves that they don't care about other people's opinions. He was a damned good cop who's enjoying his retirement the way he wants to."

"The only issue with biker clubs is how they gain the funds," Horatio said lightly. "There is always a large group, mainly the older population, who are in it for the bikes, the youngers are in it for an excuse to go over to the dark side of the law."

Jenna let out a little giggle. "The dark side?" she tried to hide a snort, "Sorry, it just reminds me of the Star Wars movies I've watched with Samantha. However, I do agree with you; some clubs have a really bad reputation. My father, though, was always a cop in his beliefs. He'd never do anything that would compromise his morals. I still think he's a bit of a cowboy though—he's always treated women like ladies and is intensely protective," she looked at him considering, "Now I think on it, I do believe you two would get on like a house on fire, despite outer appearances."

With large fingers gently rubbing circles on her ankle, Jenna found it hard to concentrate on anything else. It must have been obvious to Horatio, she mused at the grin playing on his lips.

"I'd like to meet him one day," he replied. "But, for now, how about you come close to me honey, and we'll cuddle for a bit?"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
